Mama Papa
by fujimoto hyori
Summary: Omongan Chou-chou menimbulkan Kecurigaan Sarada terhadap orangtuanya. bagaiamana kelanjutanyya? RnR please !


**Title: Mama Papa**  
 **Author : F14**  
 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**  
 **Pair : SasuSakuSara**  
 **Rated : K+**  
 **Genre : Family**  
 **Warning : Oneshoot, Typo(s), Eyd acak acakan. Dan**  
 **banyak kesalahan lainya.**

 _ **Read n Review !**_

.

.

" _Sarada_ , apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kedua  
orangtuamu?" Ujar Chou-chou sambil memakan  
camilan favoritnya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sarada bingung.

"Kedua orangtuamu tidak pernah bergandengan  
tangaan."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahh, kau itu.. Ibuku bilang kalau orang yang  
saling mencintai akan saling bergandengan tangan  
dan kemudian berciuman."

"..." Sarada diam tak menjawab.

"Ayahmu sangat tidak romantis, dia hanya  
memiliki wajah yang tampan saja."

"..."

"Bahkan aku pernah melihat ayahku berciuman  
dengan ibuku. Masak kau tidak pernah melihat?"

"Tidak pernah." ujar Sarada dengan membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ahh, ayahmu memang payah! Nanadaime saja  
sangat romantis dengan bibi Hinata, dan juga  
paman Sai selalu tersenyum dengan bibi Ino. Ayah  
Shikadai pun juga sama. Kenapa ayahmu tidak?"

"..."

"Sarada, aku sarankan padamu, tanyakan saja  
pada ayah atau ibumu. Sebenarnya mereka saling  
mencintai atau tidak? Takutnya ternyata mereka  
tidak saling mencintai Sarada."

"Nanti akan kutanyakan" jawab Sarada datar  
namun berbeda dengan otaknya, otaknya berfikir  
keras dengan perkataan Chou-chou. Apakah benar  
Papa dan Mamanya tidak saling mencintai?. Tapi  
memang dirinya tidak pernah melihat Papa dan  
Mamanya bermesraan seperti Nanadaime dan  
paman Sai.  
'Papa memang sangat berbeda' _inner_ Sarada.  
Hahhh! Sarada menghela nafas.

"Aku pulang dulu Chou-chou" ucap Sarada malas.

"Ehh... Kenapa tiba-tiba mau pulang?"

"Aku ada urusan dirumah, aku harus berlatih."  
Jawab Sarada bohong.

"Ahh, baiklah.. Ohya bawa juga ini. Camilan  
kesukaanku. Kalau kau lelah latihan makanlah ini.  
Aku jamin kekuatanmu akan pulih. Aku sering  
melakukan itu." Ujar Chou-chou sambil  
menyodorkan camilan rasa sapi panggang kearah  
Sarada.  
"Hn, terimakasih Chou-chou." Ujar Sarada  
kemudian menerima Camilan dari temanya dan  
langsung melangkah pergi. Hahhh! Sarada kembali  
menghela nafas. Perkataan Chou-chou  
membuatnya harus berfikir keras lagi. Ia sudah  
merasa bahagia karena papanya sudah pulang dari  
misi panjangnya. Dan sekarang ia harus  
berhadapan dengan masalah seperti ini lagi.  
'Sebenarnya, Papa dan Mama saling mencintai  
atau tidak?' batin Sarada. Tidak terasa ternyata  
Sarada sudah sampai didepan rumahnya.

"Tadaima..." Ujar Sarada lesu.

"Okaeri Sarada, ohh... Kenapa kau lesu sekali.

"  
"Tidak..."

"Ahhh, jangan berbohong dengan Mama. Ceritakan  
saja sayang." Ucap Sakura sambil menghampiri  
putrinya.

"Tidak ada..." Sarada berlari meninggalkan  
mamanya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.  
Entah kenapa Sarada jadi sedikit marah dengan  
mamanya, padahal ia juga tau kalau itu bukan  
kesalahan mamanya.  
'Kenapa mama tidak menikah saja dengan  
Nanadaime? Aku pernah mendengar kalau  
Nanadaime dulu menyukai mama.' Batin Sarada.  
Akhirnya Sarada memilih untuk merebahkan  
tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur miliknya.  
Kemudian ia mengambil camilan yang diberikan  
Chou-chou tadi.  
Crekkk! Sarada membuka kemasan Camilanya.  
Kemudian ia memakan satu persatu camilanya.  
'Ternyata ini cukup membantu.' Batin Sarada.  
Namun belum habis camilannya Sarada merasa  
mengantuk dan ahirnya tertidur.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Cklek! Pintu kamar Sarada terbuka.

"Sarada, waktunya makan malam" ucap Sakura  
lembut. Sambil mengusap rambut Sarada.

"Emmhhh," Sarada menggeliat kecil, tubuhnya  
yang tadi meringkuk memeluk boneka  
kesayanganya sekarang duduk dengan lesu.

"Ayolah, Papamu sudah menunggu." Ucap Sakura  
kemudian menarik tangan Sarada.

"Mama, aku masih mengantuk." Ucap Sarada  
dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Shannarou!, cepatlah bangun! " Ucap Sakura  
yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Ahhh! Baiklah Mama aku akan turun.." Jawab  
Sarada yang kemudian buru-buru turun kebawah  
menuju meja makan. Mengerikan juga jika mengingat rumahnya dulu hancur tinjuan keras mamanya. Sarada meranga ngeri juga, bagaimana jika nanti mamanya akan meninju kamarnya? dan merobohkan rumahnya lagi.

"Ehh! Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke meja makan."

"Tidak bisa, cepat cuci muka dulu."

"Ah, baiklah." dengan langkah gontai Sarada masuk kekamar mandi dan melepaskan kacamata merah miliknya, kemudian perlahan ia membasuh mukanya yang terlihat lesu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Selamat makan" Ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Sarada, kenapa kau terlihat murung begitu?"  
Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak,"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Aku tau kau berbohong!"

"Cukuppp! , kalau mau bicara nanti saja kalau  
makanya sudah selesai!" Bentak Sakura, Sasuke  
dan Sarada langsung terdiam dan melanjutkan  
makanya. Meja makan keluarga Uchiha diselimuti  
keheningan. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang  
menyentuh piring.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja !" Tanya Sakura disela  
makan malam mereka.

"Diamlah! Jangan berbicara kalau sedang makan!"  
Teriak Sasuke dan Sarada bebarengan.

"Ahhh, kalian kompak sekalii.. Sangat cocok.."  
Ucap Sakura semangat.  
Sakura memang seperti matahari di tengah kutub.  
Seorang pencair suasana disaat kedua anggota  
keluarganya bertengkar.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Sarada, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura yang  
melihat putrinya langsung meninggalkan meja  
makan setelah selesai makan.  
"Aku mau tidur!"

"Jangan langsung tidur setelah makan, kalau tidak  
tubuhmu akan segendut babi !"  
Sarada terus saja berjalan tanpa menghiraukan  
ucapan mamanya.

Brakk! Sarada membanting pintu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa anakmu itu?" Tanya Sakura  
heran.

"Dia juga anakmu! , pemarah persis sepertimu"  
jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Memang benar dia juga putriku, dia juga keras  
kepala sepertimu Sasuke!" Elak Sakura.

"Ahh, sebenarnya kenapa lagi dia ituu.." Lanjut  
Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia marah dengan kita." Ujar Sasuke.  
"Marah dengan kita? Memangnya kita salah apa?"  
Jawab Sakura bingung.

"Kau tanyakan saja sendiri" jawab Sasuke  
kemudian meninggalkan meja makan.

"Hahhh! Mereka berdua benar-benar menyebalkan"  
ujar Sakura sambil merapikan piring-piring bekas  
makan malam mereka.

.  
.

Cklek! Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sarada.

"Sarada? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Sudah!"

"Orang tidur tidak mungkin bisa menjawab  
pertanyaan, Dasar bodoh!"

"Kalau aku bodoh lalu Mama apa?"

"Tentu saja aku pintar!"

"Mama pintar darimana? Bahkan mama hanya bisa  
masak bento dan Nabe, aku rasa seluruh sel  
tubuhku terbuat dari kedua makanan tersebut  
mama."

"Aku sudah bersusah payah membuatnya Sarada,  
tapi ternyata kau tidak menyukainya.." Ujar Sakura  
lesu.

"Ahh, bukan... bukan itu maksudku mama,  
sungguh!"

"Harusnya aku tau kalau kau tidak menyukainya.  
Orangtua macam apa aku ini.."

"Mama... Bukan maksudku seperti itu.." Sesal  
Sarada.

"Ahh, sudahlah nanti mama belajar resep baru.. Oh  
ya mama mau bertanya..."

"Hmmm,"

"Apa kau marah denganku?"

"Sebenarnya ada suatu hal yang mengusik  
pikiranku ahir-ahir ini..."

"Apa itu sayang? Ceritakanlah, mama akan  
mendengarkan"

"Sebenarnya, perasaan mama dengan papa itu  
seperti apa?" Ujar Sarada, terlihat raut penasaran  
diwajahnya.

"Ehhh, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja mama."

"Emmmm, aku tidak bisa mengatakanya."  
Ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa kalian saling mencintai  
atau tidak? Jujur aku ragu dengan hubungan  
mama dan papa.."

"Apa yang kau katakan!" Jawab Sakura sedikit  
meninggi.

"Aku hanya bertanya,seperti apa perasaan mama  
dengan papa.. Tapi mama tidak menjawab ! Itu  
membuatku semakin ragu dengan hubungan  
kalian !."

"Apaa! Kau ragu?

"Ya ! Aku ragu.. Aku ragu dengan semuanya, aku  
ragu dengan hubungan kalian, aku ragu dengan  
statusku.. Dan aku bahkan ragu kenapa aku bisa  
dilahirkan!"

Clift ! Sharingan satu tomoe Sarada aktif.  
" Sarada ... Kau ! " Ujar Sakura kemudian keluar  
dari kamar Sarada. Sarada hanya diam melihat  
punggung mamanya yang semakin menjauh  
darinya.

.  
.

Brukk ! Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dengan keras  
diatas ranjangnya. Berulang kali ia menghela  
nafas. Seperti menahan emosinya.

"Sakura, darimana saja kau.." Tanya Sasuke yang  
sudah terbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Huuhhh..." Sakura kembali menghela nafas.

"Kau kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke dengan merubah posisi  
duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sarada..."

"Kenapa lagi dia..."

"Dia selalu berkata kalau dia ragu dengan  
hubungan kita dan juga statusnya.. ahhh! Dia  
benar benar membuatku pusing" Jelas Sakura  
sambil memijit mijit sendiri kepalanya.

"Tenanglah, dia masih anak-anak.." Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tau dia masih anak-anak, tapi kalau dibiarkan  
dia akan seperti itu terus.."

"Hn, nanti kupikirkan.. Sebaiknya sekarang kita  
tidur dulu."

"Ya.."

.

"Sarada tidak ada dikamarnya."

"Biarkan saja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Apa! Kau benar-benar... Bagaimana bisa kau  
membiarkan putrimu pergi begitu saja, kalau terjadi  
sesuatu padanya bagaimana." Ujar Sakura raut  
khawatir tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Namun  
Sasuke hanya terdiam, saat melihat wajah Sakura  
yang terlihat khawatir ia teringat wajah sang ibu  
Mikoto Uchiha yang sangat khawatir terhadapnya  
saat Sasuke berlatih mati-matian untuk membuat  
ayahnya bangga.

"Ibu..." Gumam Sasuke yang masih mampu  
didengar oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke... Kau tadi bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura  
yang tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya  
tadi.

"Hn, tidak.. Akan kuhubungi orangtua teman-  
teman Sarada, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ya, baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kau segera berkemas dan berangkatlah  
ke Rumah Sakit, pasti para pasien sudah  
menunggumu."

"Ya, hari ini ada pasien yang akan operasi.  
Mungkin aku akan pulang malam. Kau juga ada  
misi kan Sasuke?"

"Hn, nanti siang aku akan kekantor hokage."

.

"Teman-teman Sarada mereka semua dirumah,  
kemungkinan besar Sarada tidak meninggalkan  
desa." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hmmm, semoga saja." Jawab Sakura.

"Akan kutanyakan Shino, sekarang sudah jam 9  
pasti jam pelajaran di akademi sudah dimulai."

.

Sakura sedang berkemas untuk keperluanya di  
Rumah Sakit, dan juga mengemas keperluan  
Sasuke untuk misinya nanti siang.  
'Putriku itu, selalu membuatku khawatir' batin  
Sakura disela ia mengemasi keperluanya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke. Sakura menengok  
kearah Sasuke yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.  
"Aku sudah menghubungi Shino, dia mengatakan  
kalau Sarada ada disana."

"Ahh, syukurlah. Apa..."

"Dia baik-baik saja." Potong Sasuke.

"Baiklah, perlengkapan misimu sudah  
kupersiapkan. Nanti kau bisa langsung  
membawanya."

Cup! Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.  
"Ehh !" Sakura kaget dengan semburat tipis di  
pipinya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke.

"Berhati-hatilah saat misimu nanti Sasuke, aku  
berangkat dulu..." Ujar Sakura kemudian pergi  
meninggalkan Sasuke, namun baru beberapa  
langkah ia meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura langsung  
membalikan badan dan mengecup singkat pipi  
Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Papa, berhati-hatilah. Aku  
mencintaimu." Ujar Sakura sambil berlari menjauh  
dari Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku papa !"

.  
.

"Oh, Sasuke kau sudah datang." Ujar Naruto yang  
beralih pandangan dari tumpukan gulungan di  
mejanya kearah Sasuke.

"Hn, apa misi untukku?"

"Kali ini aku memberimu misi yang mudah  
Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu mengantarkan gulungan  
ini ke desa kecil didekat konoha." Naruto  
menyodorkan gulungan kearah Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ujar  
Naruto menghentikan langkah Sasuke.  
"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sarada..." Ujar Naruto menggantung.  
"Kenapa dia?"

"Tadi pagi dia kesini, dan dia tau kalau aku dulu  
berpacaran dengan Sakura-chan."

"Ck, ucapanmu terlalu berlebihan."

"Hahaha, baiklah Sarada tidak mengatakan seperti  
itu. Tapi sepertinya Sarada marah denganmu  
Sasuke." Ujar Naruto.

 _ **Flasback on**_

"Oh, Sarada. Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah datang  
kesini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Anu, ada yang mau aku tanyakan pada  
Nanadaime."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Emmm, apakah... Nanadaime masih menyukai  
mama?" Tanya Sarada ragu.

"Heeeeee !? , kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"  
Naruto bingung.

"Aku tau, bahkan semuanya tau kalau Nanadaime  
dulu sangat mencintai mama, tapi... Kenapa  
Nanadaime tidak menikah dengan mama ?." Ujar  
Sarada panjang lebar, Ia telah melepaskan semua  
pertanyaan yang telah lama mengganggu  
pikiranya.

"Sarada... Kau tidak mengerti, aku tau dan aku  
akui dulu aku memang sangat menyukai dan  
mencintai Sakura-chan.. Tapi... Ternyata mamamu  
memang sangat mencintai Sasuke, aku mengerti  
dan aku paham Sakura-chan tidak akan pernah  
melihatku seperti ia melihat papamu, aku hanya  
sahabatnya saja... Jadi kau harus menghargai  
pilihan Sakura-chan."

Sarada memasang wajah kecewanya.  
"Percayalah, hanya Sasuke yang pantas untuk  
Sakura... Yaa meskipun aku dan Sasuke sama -  
sama kuat dan tampan."

"Yah... Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu." Sarada  
melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto.

 _ **Flasback off !**_

"Ya, memang sedikit ada masalah. Tapi tak apa  
aku bisa menanganinya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, jangan biarkan kebencian ada di diri  
Sarada. Hanya itu pesanku."

"Hn."

.

.

"Sarada, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura pada  
putrinya yang sedang sibuk menonton tv.

"Hn, sudah."

"Dimana?"

"Tadi aku ke kedai ichiraku dengan cho-cho."

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen, itu tidak  
sehat."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Kau kenapa?."

"Tidak ada, sudah aku mau tidur."

"Sarada... Semoga mimpi indah.. Selamat  
malam.." Ujar Sakura, ia kemudian duduk di sofa  
yang berada didepan televisi.

Hah~ Sakura menghela nafas. Ia seperti ingin  
membuang semua beban yang ada dalam pikiran  
dan benaknya. Andai ia bisa memindahkan atau  
menghilangkan beban dengan suatu jutsu. Ia pasti  
akan mempelajarinya.

Cklek ! Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah seorang pria  
gagah dan tegap yang sudah sangat ia kenal.  
"Aku pulang." Ucap pria itu saat memasuki rumah.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Sasuke-kun.. Apa kau  
sudah makan?."Tanya Sakura. Dengan wajah yang  
lesu.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu. Ada  
masalah?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping  
Sakura, ia mesarakan betapa besarnya beban yang  
dipikul sang istri.

"Sarada, dia masih sama dengan kemarin. Dia  
masih marah." Jawab Sakura lirih.

"Sudahlah, dia kan masih anak anak.. Besok atau  
bahkan nanti mungkin dia akan baik baik dan tidak  
marah lagi." Ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

Huh~ Sakura menghela nafas.  
"Kemarilah." Sasuke menuntun kepala Sakura  
untuk bersandar dibahunya. Sakura menyandarkan  
kepalanya dan Sakura membelai pelan rambut  
Sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah  
Sasuke. Sasuke mengecup pelan puncak rambut  
Sakura kemudian beralih ke dahi Sakura dan  
terahir mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura.  
Sasuke berusaha mengatakan bahwa jangan pikul  
bebanmu sendiri, masih ada aku berbagilah  
bebanmu padaku, melalui perlakuannya pada  
Sakura.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Hah! Aku benar benar haus," Sarada bangkit dari  
tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hah! Bukankah itu mama dan papa? Dan mereka  
berciuman.! " Ujar Sarada dengan semburat merah  
dipipinya. Sarada berlari menuju ruang keluarga  
dan memeluk leher mama dan papanya yang  
tengah berciuman. Sontak Sakura dan Sasuke  
langsung melepaskan ciumanya.

"Sarada apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Sasuke dan  
Sakura bersamaan.

"Hehehe.. aaa, aku benci dengan kalian. Ternyata  
kalian berpacaran saat malam malam yaa." Ujar  
Sarada. Sakura mengacak rambut Sarada.

"Dasar bocah." Ujar Sakura.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku marahkan karena aku tidak pernah  
melihat papa dan mama berciuman, habisnya  
semua temanku selalu melihat orangtuanya  
bermesraan, tapi aku tidak.. Kupikir..."

"Sarada, kemarilah.." Potong Sasuke.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak, kasian mamamu,  
dia benar benar khawatir padamu."

"Maaf... " Ujar Sarada lirih.

"Hn, kalau kau bertanya apa kami saling mencintai  
atau tidak? Jawabanya adalah iya !, kami saling  
mencintai dan saling menjaga untuk suatu hal  
yang sangat berharga bagi kami..."

"Apa itu?."

"Kau ! Kau adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi  
kami."

"Papa... Mama..." Sarada menitikan air mata.

"Kemarilah." Sasuke memeluk kedua wanita yang  
paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Tunggu !" Ucap Sarada menghentikan kegiatanya  
tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa waktu aku tanya mama apakah mama  
mencintai papa atau tidak, kenapa mama tidak  
bisa menjawab?."

"Emmm, itu karena menurutku cintaku pada  
Sasuke-kun tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata  
kata.. Ahahha." Jawab Sakura.

"Ohhhh... Aku menyayangi kalian MamaPapa." Ujar  
Sarada dengan memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

 **-TAMAT-**

hai hai author abal alias anak baluu, posting cerita yang engga jelas kayak gini :v

tapi tapii.. bolehkah aku minta kritikan dan sarannya :* terimakasih semuanyaahh~ terimakasih yang udah mau baca, terimakasih untuk yang klik back dan terimakasih untuk kalian yang kasih review dan saran untuk author abal semacam sayaa :*


End file.
